Enfin oser
by caskett71
Summary: Two shot, ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la tente d'isolement si ce type était arrivé plus tard. Rating T car je ne sais pas encore comment il va finir...
1. Chapter 1

**hello,**

 **contente de vous retrouver pour ce two shot qui se situe dans le 3x16 dans la tente d'isolement, vous vous souvenez, celui de la bombe sale, le container frigorifique...oui c'est ça, celui ou elle fini dans les bras de Docteur mobylette... et lui dépité, seul, dans l'ascenseur. ( j'ai eu mal au cœur pour lui )  
**

 **Vous savez que j'aime les commentaires alors lâchez vous...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Enfin oser**

 **One**

Le moment de panique passé, Castle se calma un peu en voyant sa muse debout au milieu de cette immense tente de quarantaine, elle avait l'air aussi inquiète que lui. Dépitée, elle s'assit sur un des banc, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Déstabilisé par le comportement de sa partenaire, il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu aussi troublée c'était quand ça concernait la mort de sa mère, alors il ne pouvait pas être indifférent. Elle, la détective impassible, droite dans ses bottes était plongée en plein doute. Il se lança, voulant l'aider à exprimer ses peurs mais connaissant sa muse, ça n'allait pas se faire aisément. Mais il se trompait, elle avait besoin d'en parler, de lui parler. Il rompit le silence d'une question qu'il pensait anodine.

\- Comment va Josh ?

\- Très bien, il est en route pour Haïti pour une nouvelle mission humanitaire avec une ONG.

\- Pour longtemps ?

Elle haussa les épaules de dépit.

\- J'en sais rien…..c'est curieux Castle, au début j'appréciais son côté hyperactif, ça me permettais de ne pas trop m'engager en gardant un pied en dehors de la relation.

\- Oui mais en gardant un pied à l'extérieur on ne sait plus trop ou on en est.

\- Même si je le savais à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Il va il vient, il sauve des vies dans le monde entier, comment je peux rivaliser avec ça ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, non, personne ne le peut.

\- Pourtant ça fait partie des choses qui m'ont le plus attirées chez lui, cette passion, cette énergie. J'arriverais jamais à comprendre un truc, pourquoi ce qui vous attire le plus chez quelqu'un fini toujours par vous rendre complètement dingue. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, j'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour lequel je serais présente afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble.

Le visage de Castle changea, il entrevit là l'occasion de se lancer. Trois ans qu'il s'était attaché à elle, à présent ce n'était plus seulement de l'attachement ou de l'amitié, il savait que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle dépassaient largement le stade de l'amitié. Les joutes verbales, les pics qu'ils se lançaient en longueurs de journée avait fait naître en lui des troubles, des sensations qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il était amoureux de Kate Beckett, les coups de chaleurs lorsqu'elle effleurait ses doigts en prenant son café, les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre quand il se perdait dans ses yeux étincelants étaient les symptômes de cet état. Mais il avait peur, peur de la réaction de sa muse, et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Si elle ne ressentait pour lui qu'une belle amitié il risquait de la perdre en lui avouant son amour. Mais si au contraire c'était réciproque… Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. La dernière phrase de sa muse tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « **_Je ne demande pas grand-chose, j'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour lequel je serais présente afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble »._** Il était là pour elle depuis 3 ans et elle, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, elle était présente pour lui, elle demandait souvent des nouvelles de Martha, elle était là pour Alexis. Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres.

Il releva la tête vers celle qui occupait ses pensées, pas toujours très chastes, elle avait baissé les yeux vers le sol certainement perdue dans ses pensées.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le souffle court, ses mains moites trahissaient son angoisse.

\- Je t'aime Kate !

Voilà, c'était dit. Ces trois petits mots étaient sorti clairement de sa bouche, pas un murmure ou un chuchotement non, ils avaient étés prononcés avec détermination par un homme éperdument amoureux. Elle releva lentement la tête vers l'auteur de ces paroles frappantes de vérité. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire de la surprise, de l'émotion mais pas de reproche ou de malaise. Elle essaya de parler mais il l'en empêcha en posant son index sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait.

Il inspira un grand coup, laissa glisser lentement sa main de ses lèvres et la posa sur la sienne.

\- A la fin de l'enquête qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer, tu m'as demandé si je voulais sortir avec toi pour rallonger ma liste de conquêtes et c'était le cas, sur le moment, mais au fil du temps j'ai appris à connaitre l'autre facette de Kate Beckett, celle qui se cache sous cette armure de femme forte et ce que j'ai découvert m'a ému, ton histoire, ton parcours du combattant pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Tout ça à fait de toi la femme que tu es aujourd'hui et c'est cet ensemble qui me fait perdre la tête, qui me rend fou, fou d'amour.

Elle écoutait ses paroles sans quitter son regard, son cœur frappait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, il tapait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que cela devait se voir à travers son chemisier. Elle serra tendrement sa main sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- Oui Kate, je suis fou d'amour pour toi et ça depuis très longtemps mais je n'osais pas…..j'avais peur que….

-Que ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés et de perdre notre belle amitié. Mais je préfère te l'avouer plutôt que de passer le reste de ma vie à me dire « si seulement ». Alors oui Kate Beckett je t'aime, tu es là pour moi comme je suis là pour toi, et je serais toujours là.

Elle enregistrait ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il les exprimait. La vérité avouée de la sorte lui faisait réaliser qu'elle aussi s'était attachée à lui. Elle avait Josh mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle avec lui ? Ah oui elle s'en souvient, elle avait été blessée de voir Castle partir avec Gina alors elle s'était lancée dans une relation pour oublier sa déception.

\- Kate je sais que tu as Josh…

La phrase fût interrompue par l'arrivée du chef des décontamineurs qui leur annonça qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'ils n'étaient pas contaminés. Il leur donna l'autorisation de sortir de la tente et s'en alla. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux encore sous le choc de ces dernières révélations et l'arrivée inopinée de cet homme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore un instant avant qu'elle ne se lève, gardant le contact avec sa main le plus longtemps possible, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Constatant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna. Il avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains, son cœur se sera à la vue de cet homme si fort, si solide mais qui là, à cet instant paraissait si fragile.

Elle savait que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à mettre un nom sur cette sensation, sur ce sentiment. Elle devait se sortir de ce brouillard et éclaircir la situation, elle le devait pour elle mais aussi pour lui, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état après ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Vous venez Castle ?

Il leva vers elle son regard éteint ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir mais contre toute attente, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, le visage du romancier s'anima et un sourire tout aussi éclatant étira ses lèvres ce qui illumina son regard. Il se leva et la rejoignit à l'extérieur ou leurs amis les attendaient pour poursuivre l'enquête.

Quelques jours plus tard ils avaient enfin pu boucler l'affaire mais Rick ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, tellement pris pas l'enquête, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler et en plus, après avoir failli mourir congelé dans ce conteneur, Kate avait découvert que son petit ami, docteur-mobylette, n'était pas partit pour Haïti. lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de son toubib, elle lui accorda un sourire qui voulait dire « désolée ». Pourtant dans ce frigo, il avait senti qu'elle voulait en parler mais avait perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir dire le fond de sa pensée. Et lorsque il avait empêché la bombe d'exploser elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, mais il se traita d'idiot, c'était certainement dû au soulagement, il avait encore pris son rêve pour la réalité.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et dans son cœur.

Au poste, l'agent Fallon venait de les quitter, Rick se tourna vers Kate.

\- Quelle journée d'enfer !

\- Quelle journée d'enfer. Répétât-elle soulagée de cette fin heureuse.

\- Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi et... je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps…...que je rentre chez moi, pour me reposer, d'une longue journée. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit !

Elle le fixa, interloquée par cette réponse qui sonnait faux, regrettait-il ses paroles maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner alors que deux grands bras costauds venaient l'encercler amoureusement. Josh.

\- Salut !

\- Ah t'es là !

Calée dans les bras forts et réconfortants de son petit ami, elle ne pût empêcher son regard de suivre Castle. Il s'éloignait d'un pas lourd, la tête basse. Elle s'en voulait, il ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle voyait bien qu'il était blessé, abattu. Elle se tenait là, dans les bras de Josh mais elle mourait d'envie de se précipiter vers Castle pour lui parler, le rassurer, sentir encore une fois ses bras l'enlacer comme après avoir désamorcé la bombe. Elle s'était sentie bien dans cette étreinte, à sa place, ça avait été court mais la sensation de ses bras l'étreignant était toujours gravée en elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, il ne la regarda même pas, levant ses yeux au plafond pour ne pas tomber sur la vision de sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Josh. Comment avait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il avait une chance de séduire sa belle détective? Qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec ce bel apollon ? D'ailleurs en ce moment c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'elle était.

Il rentra chez lui le cœur lourd, fatigué. Le calme du loft lui rappela la situation, sa mère et sa fille étaient parties pour les Hamptons. Il les appela, les rassura sans trop rentrer dans les détails et leur proposa d'y rester jusqu'à la fin du weekend. Après avoir insisté sur le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il allait profiter pour se reposer, elles finirent par accepter donc ils se reverraient dans 3 jours.

Le romancier s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise de bureau, un verre de whisky à la main, une bouteille pleine sur l'étagère, pas trop loin. Il avala le premier verre d'une traite, le reposa bruyamment et laissa son esprit passer en revue sa vie depuis qu'il avait rencontré le lieutenant Beckett. Il avait changé à son contact, il n'était plus l'homme à femme qui s'affichait avec une conquête différente à chaque sortie et faisait régulièrement la une de la presse people. Il s'était certes remis en couple avec Gina mais cela n'avait duré que quelques mois. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas être assez investit dans leur couple, et maintenant il s'apercevait qu'elle avait raison, on ne peut pas vivre avec une femme en pensant continuellement à une autre alors ils avaient rompu. Et il pensait toujours à elle, Kate, sa muse, son idéale. Et depuis il attendait. Il attendait un signe de sa part, un signe qui lui permettrait de ne pas espérer en vain mais dans toute cette équation complexe il avait omis une donnée importante. Le docteur-mobylette….

Les évènements de ces derniers jours lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à une femme déjà en couple, « mais quel con je suis » explosa-t-il se prenant la tête entre les mains. Maintenant il s'en voulait, pas de lui avoir avoué ses sentiment non, mais de la mettre dans une position aussi inconfortable. Elle qui servait fidèlement la justice. Son intégrité et sa droiture représentaient ce qui faisait d'elle une femme d'exception, c'était ça qui l'avait attiré chez elle et maintenant à cause de lui, elle devait faire un choix, à moins que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Ça c'était une autre question.

Dans un autre quartier de Manhattan, Beckett et son petit ami venaient d'arriver à l'appartement de la détective. Elle se déchaussa et se laissa choir dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, éreintée par cette enquête et tous les évènements adjacents : Josh et son faux-départ, Castle et ses aveux, ses sentiments à elle qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, son cœur et sa raison qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel allait prendre le dessus. Elle sentit les coussins du canapé se tasser sous le poids de son petit ami qui s'installa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ses bras, ils étaient musclés mais pas rassurants comme ceux de Castle. Ses étreintes étaient douces mais pas chaleureuses comme celles de Castle. Même ainsi blottie contre Josh, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son équipier et à cette déclaration qu'il avait faite dans la tente lors de leur isolement forcé.

Les paroles de Castle faisaient lentement son chemin jusqu'à son esprit, jusqu'à son cœur, un cœur qui commença à battre plus vite, plus fort. Elle se revoyait dans ses bras dans le container frigorifique et ensuite derrière le van noir. Elle voulait encore de cette sensation, de cette chaleur enivrante, alors pour cela elle devait faire une chose qui ne l'enchantait guère mais qui s'avérait nécessaire. Une discussion désagréable s'imposait.

Au loft, la bouteille de whisky n'avait toujours pas bougé, le premier verre avait suffi et à présent il était en contemplation devant les photos qu'il faisait défiler sur son I Phone. Il en avait prises au Old Haunt lors des soirées qu'ils passaient entre équipiers pour fêter le fin d'une enquête, ou discrètement sur des scènes de crime alors qu'elle ne regardait pas mais une attirait particulièrement son attention, il l'avait prise il y a un peu plus d'un an, dans le parc lors de l'enquête sur maitresse Venin. Un large sourire orna son visage en repensant aux paroles échangées ce matin-là à propos des sexshop. Qu'elle était belle, mystérieuse, envoutante. Non, faux, elle **EST** belle, toujours aussi mystérieuse et encore plus envoutante. Ces photos ayant eu un effet bénéfique, il ouvrit son ordinateur, à la dernière page Word et commença à écrire, d'abord lentement, puis ses doigts s'agitèrent de plus en plus rapidement. C'est fou comme une simple photo peut vous motiver, vous encourager, vous inspirer. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui sur la photo, c'était elle, Kate, sa muse…

Dans l'appartement de Beckett, le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme résonnait encore. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion, évidemment animées, mais les mots n'avaient pas fusés plus fort que nécessaire. Josh avait senti le malaise et avait ouvert les débats, elle ne nia pas le fait qu'ils aient fait le tour de leur relation, ils s'entendaient bien, passaient de bons moments ensembles mais leurs sentiments avaient changés, ils étaient devenus des amis et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de se rendre mutuellement leur liberté. Il lui annonça qu'il allait finalement partir quatre mois pour Haïti avec médecin sans frontière, elle lui souhaita de rencontrer quelqu'un, c'était un homme bien et il méritait d'être heureux. Josh récupéra le peu d'affaires qu'il avait chez elle et en quittant l'appartement lui souhaita d'être heureuse...avec son écrivain.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est amoureux de toi, et que tu tiens aussi à lui. Alors ouvre-lui ton cœur et laisse-toi le droit d'être heureuse, tu le mérite. Au revoir Kate.

Et il avait quitté les lieux en la laissant hébétée debout au milieu du salon.

Quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle prit une bière dans le frigo et se vautra dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table. Avait-elle un problème avec ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, Josh la jetait dans les bras de Castle, Lanie faisait pareil depuis longtemps, plusieurs allusions lui avaient été faites au poste, Espo et même le capitaine, alors pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas l'évidence. Toutes ces sensations, ces picotements qu'elle ressentait au contact de Rick ou seulement lors de leurs échanges silencieux, tous ces symptômes lui criaient qu'elle ressentait pour lui plus qu'une simple amitié mais il a fallût que ce soit son ex petit ami qui lui ouvre les yeux. Elle avala une grande gorgée de bière, elle ne savait pas si c'était la fraicheur de la boisson ou les derniers évènements mais tout son corps fût parcourut d'un tremblement. Elle vida d'une traite le reste de la bière, se leva d'un air déterminé, pris ses clés et sortit de l'appartement bien décidée à prendre son destin en mains.

Au loft, les doigts de Castle s'agitaient toujours aussi frénétiquement sur le clavier, ce qui était certain c'était que les pages Word s'étaient remplies à fond de train et que la bouteille de whisky elle, était toujours sur l'étagère, pleine.

Toc toc toc

\- Oui Alexis, entre.

Il avait répondu sans relever la tête, trop imprégné dans son chapitre il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était seul au loft.

Toc toc toc. Les coups plus forts que les autres.

Il immobilisa ses doigts au-dessus du clavier et leva enfin les yeux vers la porte de son bureau. Elle était ouverte, alors d'où venait ce bruit. Il réalisa enfin que ça venait de la porte d'entrée, il hésita un moment, l'inspiration étant au rendez-vous, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, ils se lasseront bien. Ses doigts allaient recommencer leur danse sur les touches lorsqu'il entendit encore des bruits derrière la porte, pas des coups, un murmure.

Kate Beckett, la détective imperturbable se tenait devant la porte close de ce loft new-yorkais, elle avait frappé trois fois mais pas de réponse, aucun bruit. Il avait dit qu'il allait rentrer car il était fatigué alors elle tapa plus fort, pensant que s'il était dans sa chambre il n'entendrait pas tout de suite. Elle patienta encore un moment mais pas de réponse, la porte restait désespérément close. Déçue, malheureuse, pour une fois qu'elle avait décidé d'avancer. Elle posa le front contre la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle se retint de laisser couler.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

* * *

Alors?

la suite bientôt... ou bien plus tard...


	2. TWO

hello cher lecteurs (trices),

Comment allez-vous? moi ça va bien, je crois que je viens de vous pondre un de mes plus long chapitre.

merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait du bien, c'est bon pour le moral... et pour l'inspiration...

Alors voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et fin de ce two shot...la fin est un peu ...comment dire heuuuu chaude...

 _ **( je reposte ce chapitre avec quelques modifications -surtout la fin-, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes et essayé de ...faire mieux)**_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

* * *

 **2-Two**

Cette plainte acerbe s'était envolée de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle se tenait devant cette porte qui restait désespérément close. Le front appuyé contre celle-ci, elle y posa les deux mains à plats comme si par ce geste elle pouvait sentir les vibrations, les mouvements qui indiqueraient que Rick était chez lui mais cet acte, aussi doux soit-il, ne lui apporta que la preuve qu'elle n'avait aucun don de télépathie, du moins avec la porte. Les yeux clos, elle tentait de retenir une larme mais indisciplinée, cette perle salée coula finalement sur sa joue et s'arrêta au bord de sa mâchoire. Elle serra les poings contre cette porte hésitant à frapper encore mais s'y résigna, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était là et aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur lui aurai permis, ne serait-ce que d'espérer qu'il soit bien au loft.

\- Où es-tu ?

C'est trop tard, j'ai laissé passer ma chance pensa-t-elle. Dépitée, effondrée dans ce couloir sombre, elle tourna les talons direction l'ascenseur. Elle y entra tel un robot, mécaniquement appuya sur le 0 et s'adossa contre la paroi du fond mais lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle eut juste le temps de voir que l'écrivain sortait devant sa porte et qu'il se précipitait dans sa direction. Lui aussi l'avait vue mais trop tard, la cage de métal entamait déjà la descente. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita dans les escaliers manquant à plusieurs reprises de se rompre le cou. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée mais personne, les chiffres lumineux indiquaient que l'ascenseur était arrêté à son étage. Il remonta les deux étages au pas de course et lorsqu'il arriva en haut, hors d'haleine, personne ne l'attendait dans le couloir mais l'ascenseur était redescendu, avec Kate. Il appela l'ascenseur et cette fois s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour descendre, persuadé de la retrouver dans le hall. Quant à Kate elle aussi était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé à l'entrée. Surement qu'il était passé par l'escalier, elle prit cette direction et remonta les étages aussi vite que le permettait ses haut talons. Une fois arrivée, quelle ne fût pas sa déception de ne personne trouver. Depuis trois ans ils se cherchaient au sens figuré du terme et là, lorsque enfin elle se décidait à leur laisser une chance, c'est au sens propre qu'ils se cherchaient, lui en bas, elle en haut. Elle reprenait son souffle lorsque son téléphone bipa. S'adossant au mur les jambes tremblantes elle consulta le message, un sourire lumineux remplaça sa mine défaite d'il y a quelques instants

 _« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?_

Il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chercher. Prendre rendez-vous.

 _« C'est un rendez-vous ? »_

Elle expédia le message amusée par ce petit jeu. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _« Oui »_

Elle martyrisait sa lèvre inférieure se retenant d'éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux mais aussi de soulagement, elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

 _« D'accord. Où ? À quelle heure ?_

Il lut la réponse de sa partenaire, en consultant sa montre, il ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres et expédia son message.

 _« Chez moi, 21h37 »_

Elle regarda l'heure et éclata de rire. Il était 21h36, elle lui répondit aussitôt.

 _« OK, mais ne sois pas en retard »_

Le message partis au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre un Richard Castle souriant, presque hilare, il venait de lire le dernier message. Il s'avança vers elle en remettant son IPhone dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

\- Bonsoir lieutenant, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Bonsoir Castle, je voulais vous parler, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé ?

Il ouvrit la porte galamment à sa belle et d'une main dans le dos l'invita à entrer. Cette main puissante et chaude déclencha en elle une multitude de sensations toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres.

\- Maintenant que j'ai fini de jouer à cache-cache avec ma partenaire dans les escaliers je suis libre. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir à boire ? Un café, une bière, un verre de vin ?

Elle ôta sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Je prendrais volontiers une bière, merci.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit deux bouteilles, les décapsula et enjoignit sa muse à s'installer au salon. L'arrivée de Kate, un soir, sans prévenir le troublait énormément, pas qu'il n'était pas heureux non, au contraire, mais était-ce un bon signe ? Ou pas ? Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit sa bière.

\- Merci. Alexis et Martha ne sont pas rentrées des Hamptons ?

Elle s'inquiétait de savoir s'ils étaient seuls au loft ou était-ce juste une question de courtoisie pour prendre de leur nouvelles ? Il était déstabilisé par sa présence. Que faisait-elle ici avec lui ? Ne devrait-elle pas être avec son motard chevelu à fêter leurs retrouvailles ?

\- Non, elles restent là-bas jusqu'à dimanche.

\- Elles ont raison de profiter d'un weekend de détente.

Ils trinquèrent et apprécièrent la fraicheur de leur bière, ils en avaient bien besoin après cette semaine éprouvante et leur folle course dans les escaliers. Un silence gênant prit possession des lieux, elle voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Rick sentant le malaise s'installer rompit le silence mais pas de la meilleure des manière.

\- Alors, comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec Josh ?

Il avait posé la question juste pour meubler la conversation, en réalité il s'en foutait complètement. Le malaise s'intensifia à l'énoncée du nom du toubib. Elle avala une bonne rasade de bière y cherchant le courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut ce soir.

\- On a rompu !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça y est, c'était dit, maintenant restait plus qu'à laisser parler son cœur. Mais pour elle qui était plutôt une femme d'action, trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments n'était pas une mince affaire. Lui tenta de réprimer le sourire que sa bouche voulait dessiner.

\- Désolé ! Lâcha-t-il peu convaincant.

\- Arrêtez, vous ne le pensez même pas.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui cherchant un moyen d'exprimer tout ce qui la faisait douter. Elle doutait de lui vu sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine mais surtout elle doutait d'elle, de ses sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas encore domptés. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait aussi profondément à quelqu'un et elle avait peur de décevoir, d'être déçue.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il posa sa main sur la sienne, sur son genou. Instinctivement elle resserra ses doigts de peur qu'ils ne les retirent mais apparemment ce n'était pas son intention puisqu'il raffermit la pression.

\- Kate, je suis désolé si ma confession a semé le trouble dans ton esprit mais je devais t'avouer mes sentiments, je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant, je me consume de l'intérieur à force de te voir tous les jours, à la fois si proche et en même temps si lointaine…..

Il l'avait tutoyée mais cela semblait si naturelle, elle se demandait pourquoi après 3 ans de partenariat ils ne se tutoyaient toujours pas alors qu'elle le faisait avec Ryan et Espo. Maudite barrière pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui intima de se taire en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Sa bouche, ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes, si tentantes… ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter son visage si avenant, si attirant. Sans que son cerveau ait eu le temps de contrecarrer son geste, Kate avait remplacé ses doigts par sa bouche et avait déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien vu venir, même ayant gardé les yeux ouvert. Le geste fût si rapide qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire gêné de sa muse qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, il comprit que ce n'en était pas un.

\- Rick, ne soit pas désolé, ta déclaration m'a émue et je pense que j'avais besoin de ça pour comprendre mon erreur.

Il se crispa en entendant ce mot, erreur. Était-ce lui l'erreur ? Il tenta de retirer sa main mais elle s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, en réalité, son avenir en dépendait. Elle comprit sa méprise et aussitôt redressa la barre.

\- Ne te méprend pas Rick, ce n'est pas toi l'erreur.

J'ai fait l'erreur de sortir avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas, pas comme on doit aimer un amant ou un mari.

J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas t'avouer que je tenais à toi plus que de raison car j'avais peur.

J'ai fait l'erreur de te tenir éloigné de moi, de mon cœur de peur de souffrir encore si jamais je venais à te perdre.

Il retrouva le sourire et reprit sa main entre les siennes.

\- Kate, je te le dis depuis toujours, quoi qu'il advienne, je serais là pour toi, je te veux dans ma vie aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours que nous vivrons. Je t'aime Kate, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais tu m'entends.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme émue. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité, l'amour débordait de son regard. À présent elle était sûre d'une chose, ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait aussi mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir aussi facilement chez elle. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer ensemble.

\- Moi aussi je te veux auprès de moi. Rick, je…

Elle voulut continuer mais les mots ne voulaient plus franchir ses lèvres. Elle voulait lui dire mais c'était encore trop tôt. Comprendrait-il ?

\- Je sais Kate, quand tu seras prête, je l'entendrais !

Comme d'habitude il avait compris avant qu'elle ne s'exprime. Comme d'habitude il lui laissait le temps de la réflexion. Comme d'habitude il l'attendrait patiemment, amoureusement.

\- Merci Rick !

Puis d'un même mouvement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs visages si proches que les souffles se mêlèrent. Les derniers centimètres, c'est elle qui les effaça et elle put enfin regoûter ses lèvres tant convoitées. Un baiser chaste, doux, juste des lèvres aimantés l'une à l'autre par une timide passion. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il lui laissa l'initiative, se laissant envouter par la douceur de ses lèvres qu'elle laissait danser sensuellement sur les siennes. Le baiser ne s'intensifia pas, c'était juste, bon.

Finalement elle s'était laissée aller à oser, enfin.

Kate caressa délicatement la joue de Rick et le contact se rompit. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, dans leur monde, dans un monde ou eux seuls existaient. De sa main il l'attira progressivement à lui, ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé tendrement lové l'un contre l'autre. Elle cala sa tête au creux de son épaule et laissa sa main glisser sur son torse, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Perdue dans cette exquise euphorie, elle ne l'entendit pas. C'est une douce sensation sur sa joue qui la sortit de sa sérénité.

Elle se tourna vers ce visage épanoui, ses lèvres bougeaient mais le son ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles. Son regard resta accroché à sa bouche charnue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente irrémédiablement attirée par elle. Kate se jeta sur ses lèvres et le baiser se fît plus audacieux que le premier. Elle laissa sa langue partir à la découverte de ce nouveau domaine inexploré. Rick quelque peu surpris par l'impétuosité de sa muse mit un certain temps avant de participer plus activement à ce baiser. Lorsqu'il senti la langue de Kate caresser sa lèvre inférieur, il ne put que lui donner satisfaction et permit à leur langues d'enfin se rencontrer. Elles se caressèrent voluptueusement, s'enroulèrent amoureusement ce qui arracha des gémissements de part et d'autre de nos amoureux. Rick resserra son bras autour de son épaule alors que l'autre se glissa au creux de ses reins. Sa main effleura la peau douce de sa belle sous le chemisier qui était légèrement remonté lors de son élan vers lui ce qui la fit tressaillir. Elle n'était pas en reste, ses mains se baladaient tantôt dans ses cheveux soyeux, tantôt sur ses épaules et son torse. Le baiser s'adoucit et finalement c'est à contrecœur et à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent gardant leurs fronts en contact. Kate caressa tendrement le visage de Rick en traçant tous les contours, les creux et les pleins comme si elle voulait graver à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire. Rick avait fermé les yeux et appréciait cette douce excitation que lui provoquaient ses caresses. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et deux lumineux visages se firent face.

\- Tu disais quelque chose ?

Demanda la détective reprenant gentiment ses esprits après ce baiser époustouflant. Rick encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux déposa un baisé sur sa tempe et en profita pour s'imprégner de son odeur, son parfum sucré qui l'envoutait.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire maintenant ?

Elle tenait ferment le col de sa chemise comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait lire, regarder la télé ou on pourrait manger quelque chose.

\- On pourrait faire ça oui…

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés au fur et à mesure des propositions et finalement leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes pour un baiser empreint de tendresse et de passion. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs bouches, Rick fonça les sourcils et perplexe lui demanda :

\- On pourrait manger quelque chose ? Tu as faim ?

\- Heu, un peu oui, je n'ai rien avalé depuis midi. Quand je suis rentrée après le boulot, j'ai eu une discussion avec Josh ensuite j'avais l'esprit embrouillé et je n'ai pas pensé au repas.

\- Alors on va y remédier tout de suite, que voudrais-tu manger ?

\- Oh non, ne te tracasse pas pour moi, ça va aller !

\- Non non ma chère détective, hors de question que vous restiez sans manger !

\- D'accord, alors quelque chose de simple…..et rapide car je meurs de faim.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever et de se diriger en sautillant vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo pour examiner son contenu, Kate le rejoignit et s'assit au bar devant la cuisinière.

\- Alors je peux te proposer un sandwich de pain de mie au blanc de poulet, sauce curry, tomate et œuf dur. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Oui très bien. Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non reste assise, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Et que dirais-tu d'un verre de rouge avec ça ?

\- Hmmmm, je dirais que vous voulez me souler monsieur l'écrivain !

\- Ho non, avec tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire découvrir ce soir, j'aimerais que tu aies les idées claires.

Le sourire que la détective arborait quelques instants plus tôt se fana soudainement, elle baissa les yeux et commença à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Rick le remarqua et cessa la préparation des sandwiches. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa délicatement une main sur les siennes et de l'autre releva son visage pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard assombri par sa faute.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire….

\- Si, je sais que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire Rick.

Il embrassa tendrement sa main sans quitter ce regard triste qui lui fendait le cœur. Il avait merdé et il le savait.

\- Oui c'est vrai je l'admets, j'ai envie de toi, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête j'attendrais. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

\- Ne soit pas désolé, je comprends, mais je….

\- Chutttt, ne dis rien, si tu sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai attendu 3 ans je peux bien patienter encore quelque temps.

Il s'approcha de son visage, déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis lui susurra près de son oreille :

\- Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre.

Il embrassa sa joue et s'éloigna pour constater qu'elle avait retrouvé son sourire ce qui eut pour effet de le rassurer. Il se remit à la préparation de leur en-cas.

\- Merci Rick, pour tout !

\- Éternellement pour toi !

Des étoiles pétillaient à présent dans leurs yeux, enfin ils allaient avancer ensemble, à son rythma à elle mais ils allaient finalement avancer tous les deux. Il posa un sandwich devant elle et ouvrit une bouteille de vin rouge. Ils étaient assis un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire amoureux sur chaque visage. Elle rompit le contact visuel et leva son verre de vin.

\- A nous !

\- A nous ! répéta-t-il.

Ils savourèrent silencieusement ce repas avant de s'installer à nouveau au salon pour boire le café. Elle était blottie contre lui, sa main caressant délicatement son torse et la tête sur son épaule, s'enivrant de son odeur comme pour se repaitre le plus possible de son parfum car elle savait que bientôt elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de passer la nuit avec lui. Pas encore, mais bientôt. Elle se sentait si bien, aimée, en confiance, qu'elle se promit de ne pas le faire languir trop longtemps. Sentant la fatigue pointer, elle se défit à regret de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant !

Il lui sourit tendrement sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien d'insister pour qu'elle reste avec lui, elle le fera, quand elle se sentira prête. Il s'avança en embrassa délicatement ses lèvres si douces.

\- D'accord, je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Les doigts toujours enlacés, elle prit sa veste et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Arrivés dans la rue, les amoureux s'avancèrent lentement, très lentement vers la voiture de la détective. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de se séparer mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de leur idylle naissante. À l'approche du véhicule elle déverrouilla les portes et se tourna vers son homme, saisi son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa audacieusement. Il fût surprit par son outrecuidance et mit une fraction de seconde avant de réagir mais fini par lui rendre son baiser tout aussi passionnément.

Ils se séparèrent haletant, des étincelles plein les yeux. Elle ouvrit la portière et avant de s'installer lui caressa une dernière fois la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Rick, à demain.

\- Fait de beaux rêves Kate. Il me tarde d'être demain.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Il remonta chez lui heureux de l'avancée qu'ils avaient fait dans leur relation. Il se coucha et s'endormit paisiblement. Kate quant à elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'à chez elle avec un sourire constamment plaqué sur son visage. Enfin elle se donnait le droit d'être heureuse, et avec lui, elle savait que le bonheur l'attendait. Elle aussi s'endormit sereinement, rêvant de son charmant écrivain.

Trois semaines, cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé chez lui ce fameux soir. Au poste ils agissaient normalement, ne voulant pas dévoiler leur relation aux autres. Kate avait même réussi à mener Lanie en bateau lorsqu'elle s'était fait surprendre tout sourire en lisant un SMS de Rick.

Montgomery sortit de son bureau et se rendit vers celui ou Kate s'affairait à remplir de la paperasse.

\- Beckett !

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Oui chef ?

\- Le bureau du personnel vient de m'appeler, vous avez un surplus d'heures supplémentaires à récupérer donc je vous mets en congé dès à présent et ce pour une semaine alors donnez vos dossier à vos collègues et disparaissez. Et embarquez aussi votre ombre, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

\- Vous me cherchez capitaine ? répondit l'intéressé.

\- Oui Monsieur Castle. Beckett vous expliquera.

Puis il tourna les talons sans autre forme de courtoisie et sans laisser le temps à la détective de broncher. Rick se tourna vers Kate le regard interrogateur.

\- Il m'a mis en congé pour une semaine, trop d'heures supp. Donc je refile mes dossiers aux gars et je peux partir.

Il réprima son envie de sourire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue mais elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Arrête de sourire ou je pars une semaine dans la cabane de mon père.

C'eut l'effet escompté, son sourire disparut aussitôt. Mais ne voulant pas être en reste, il s'approcha discrètement de son oreille.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de moi aussi longtemps détective…

Après avoir salué Ryan et Espo, il quitta le bureau sans se retourner et ne pût voir la mine défaite de sa belle.

\- Alors, que te voulait le capitaine ? Questionna l'ancien militaire.

\- Il m'a mis en vacance pour une semaine alors tiens, voilà mes dossiers en cours.

\- Oh la chance. Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ryan qui les avait rejoint.

\- Je pense que je vais aller au chalet de mon père quelques jours, ça va me faire du bien.

Elle se leva et jeta un œil vers l'ascenseur mais il n'y était plus. Son cœur s'affola. Et si….

\- Alors profite bien. Bye.

\- Salut les gars, à dans une semaine.

Elle prit son sac et sa veste et se dirigea vers la cage de métal en scrutant les environs mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était partit sans elle. Le temps de la descente, elle ne put empêcher son esprit d'échafauder maintes théories quant à son départ soudain. L'avait-elle vexé ? Était-il blessé qu'elle ait pensé à partir seule dans le chalet de son père ? Le ding de l'ascenseur annonçant son arrivée au sous-sol la sortit de ses mornes pensées et c'est la tête basse qu'elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. À quelques mètres de celle-ci, elle releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux rieurs de Rick qui s'amusait de l'avoir prise à son propre jeu. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle voulut lui frapper le torse mais il para son coup, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

\- Je vous ai bien eu lieutenant.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour discrètement.

-Tu as raison, mais toi non plus tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine.

Ils montèrent en voiture, décontractés, ils allaient pouvoir se détendre une semaine durant.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir diner chez moi ce soir comme ça on pourrait peut-être faire des projets pour ces quelques jours de repos. _Proposa la jeune femme._ Sauf si tu as autre chose de prévu ?

\- Mère à un rendez-vous galant et Alexis doit étudier tard chez une copine alors elle dort chez elle. Donc j'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation.

À 17 heures, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kate. Elle se déchaussa et posa ses affaires dans le dressing. Il ôta sa veste et commença à observer l'appartement de sa muse. Il n'y était pas venu souvent, il découvrit une bibliothèque bien remplie s'apercevant qu'elle avait tous ses livres et que d'après l'état des couvertures, ils avaient étés lu très souvent. De la cuisine elle l'appela ce qui le surprit légèrement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je prendrais volontiers une bière.

Elle sortit deux bières du frigo et vint s'assoir au salon, il s'installa à ses côté en prenant sa bière.

\- À tes vacances ! proposa-t-il.

\- À nos vacances ! Rectifia-t-elle.

Ils trinquèrent et apprécièrent la fraicheur de leur boisson. En manque de son contact, elle se blottit contre son petit ami qui l'enlaça de son bras fort mais doux à la fois. Rick promenait sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise le faisant tressaillir. A force de jouer avec les boutons, elle finit par en ouvrir un accidentellement, ou pas. Il le remarqua et ne put retenir un soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Oups ! Fit-elle provocante en le dévorant des yeux.

Ce soir elle se sentait d'humeur taquine, tactile, amoureuse. Elle avait envie de se donner à lui, de découvrir son corps si attirant. Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui débuta comme une caresse s'intensifia, elle sollicita un accès plus approfondi qu'il s'empressa de lui accorder. Leurs langues se courtisèrent tendrement au début mais la frénésie de l'instant présent leur fit tout oublier. Kate passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amoureux et se colla encore plus à ce corps tant convoité. Une douce chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins, une sensation agréable qui prit possession de tout son corps. Un long frisson la traversa de part en part, elle avait besoin de ce contact, de le sentir au plus près d'elle. Il resserra son étreinte la tenant encore plus proche et laissa sa deuxième main s'aventurer dans la nuque de sa compagne, il redessina du bout du pouce le contour de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle était si belle, si désirable, si envoutante. Il sentit son envie d'elle poindre le bout de son nez mais il devait se maitriser. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé du sexe qui réagit au moindre bout de chair qu'il voyait mais c'était plus fort que lui et ce n'était pas n'importe quel bout de chair, c'était Kate Beckett, celle qui le faisait fondre d'amour depuis plusieurs année et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance parce qu'il ne savait pas modérer ses ardeurs alors gentiment il calma le baiser ce qui n'enchanta guère sa belle.

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle le sentit s'éloigner, ce n'était pas le moment, mais alors pas du tout. Oui, elle avait envie de lui, mais et lui ? En quittant à regret ses lèvres, elle caressa sa joue et plongea dans l'azur de ce regard assombri d'amour.

\- Kate, je suis désolé mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Elle se rapprocha sensuellement de son oreille et d'une voix suave lui murmura :

\- Alors ne t'arrête pas et montre-moi combien tu m'aime.

Puis elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voulais-t-elle vraiment franchir le pas avec lui, faire évoluer leur relation, se découvrir l'un et l'autre en toute intimité ? Il se leva et prit cette main, promesse d'un avenir avec l'amour de sa vie. Il en avait rêvé, fantasmé mais aujourd'hui, en prenant cette main tendue, il savait qu'enfin il allait pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Lentement elle le guida à travers l'appartement, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre et sentit Rick proche dans son dos mais pas assez proche à son gout. Elle tira sur sa main et il se colla à elle croisant ses mains sur son ventre ferme, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps la rendait ivre d'envie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, leurs souffles s'unirent comme leurs lèvres dans la seconde qui suivit. D'un mouvement autoritaire, il la retourna et la plaqua contre le chambranle de la porte ce qui la fit gémir de surprise mais surtout de plaisir. Il menait le bal et elle aimait ça. Dans son métier elle devait mener ses troupes, se montrer forte et autoritaire mais là, avec lui, elle aimait son audace, son aplomb, qu'il maitrise la situation le rendait si viril.

Les mains de Kate luttaient avec sa chemise bleue alors que lui avait déjà éloigné sa blouse de l'équation. Elle se heurta à l'air frais, il s'empressa de coller son corps bouillant contre celui de sa partenaire qui fit glisser la chemise dans son dos et découvrit le torse accueillant de son petit ami. Il n'était pas bâtit comme un dieu mais elle se sentait bien à sa place au creux de ses bras. Leurs vêtements glissèrent un à un négligemment au sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entièrement nus et qu'il la fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il resta debout devant elle à contempler ce corps de déesse qui s'offrait à son regard noir de désir.

\- La vue te plait ? Osa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Répliqua-t-il en repensant à leur rencontre.

Elle laissa ses yeux se repaitre de cette silhouette, sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents empêcha un gémissement de s'échapper imaginant déjà la suite de leur cavalcade. Lentement il s'avança vers elle la recouvrant de son corps chaud comme la braise. Rick posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres douces pour un tendre baiser puis traça un chemin de baisés humides et brûlant jusqu'à sa jugulaire ou il sentit les pulsations de sa belle s'accélérer sous les assauts de ses lèvres qui continuèrent leur descente vers ses deux seins parfaitement dessinés. Sa bouche trouva d'abord résidence au creux de sa poitrine avant de saisir de sa bouche un des mamelon apportant à Kate un plaisir soudain. Une de ses main s'occupa de l'autre sein et entre son pouce et l'index, il fit se dresser sa pointe déjà bien durcie. Rick déplaça rapidement ses mains vers le ventre ferme de sa muse. Son corps nu gisait devant lui et il ne pouvait pas encore croire ce qui se passait à cet instant. Le corps à propos duquel il avait si souvent fantasmé se mouvait devant lui, pour lui. Le rêve avait rejoint la réalité et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout pas. il sentait les doigts de sa belle se promener sur sa poitrine, sur ses côtes, il se concentra pour ne pas rire mais les doigts agiles et fins de Kate eurent raison de ses efforts alors il éclata de rire et se saisit de ses poignets qu'il immobilisa au dessus de sa tête.

\- Kate arrête ça... _dit-il en calmant son rire._

\- Oh, monsieur serait chatouilleux?

\- Oui, surtout à cet endroit.

\- Hmmmm c'est bon a savoir. _un sourire diabolique naquit sur son visage_

\- Attention, si tu en profite, je saurais me venger...

\- Ha oui, et comment? _s'amusa-t-elle._

Il bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une seule mains et laissa l'autre glisser le long de son bras, sous sa région axillaire. Il gardait ses yeux fixé sur son visage guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, elle ne bronchait pas, elle semblait même apprécier cette douce torture. Sa main continua son exploration et arriva sur ses côtes, elle se fit plus légère, plus taquine mais le visage de Kate resta impassible, elle laissa même échapper un gémissement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. S'en devenait trop bon, elle releva son visage pour reconquérir les lèvres de son amant. Le contact fût presque brutal, urgent, il ne se fit pas prier et se délecta sans retenue de ce qu'elle lui donnait. Elle se libérait enfin, laissant s'exprimer la sauvageonne qui sommeillait en elle et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. la belle glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule ou elle mordit un bout de chair et aspira, tel un vampire, le marquant. Elle s'appropriait ce corps chaud bouillant, il gémit devant son impétuosité et savoura cet acte tellement il était heureux de lui appartenir.

En manque de ses lèvres elle l'attira à lui et lui donna un baiser fougueux, elle était impatiente et le fit comprendre à son homme que ce soir l'urgence de l'union primerait sur la tendresse et la découverte des terres inconnues. elle laissa ses mains baladeuses courir dans son dos avant de les immobiliser sur ses fesses douces et musclées. Les caresses avaient éveillées de part et d'autre des sensations inouïes et au combien agréables permettant de découvrir les points sensibles de l'autre mais il voulait s'imprégner de cette douce euphorie, se repaitre de cette sensation, de ses lèvres sur la peau soyeuse de sa belle. il quitta sa bouche et ses lèvres slalomèrent entres ses seins, sa langue s'insinua dans son nombril. Kate, les mains dans les cheveux de son amant l'incita à accroitre son acte. Il laissa sa main dévaler le long de sa jambe et la remonta vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui tirant un gémissement graveleux. Sa langue jouait toujours autour de son ombilic alors que ses doigts s'approchaient aventureusement de son intimité. Il découvrit cette humidité naissante qui le fît sourire, se rendant compte que son état n'était pas plus laborieux. au contact de ses doigts. Elle souleva son bassin accompagnant son geste. Dans ce mouvement elle frôla son membre dont la raideur ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie, elle se mordit l'index et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement graveleux. Il remonta à sa hauteur et embrassa fougueusement ses lèvres rosies d'amour.

Ils arrivaient au paroxysme de leur excitation que s'en devenait presque douloureux, elle saisit sa verge d'une main ferme et décidée et la présenta à son entrée. Il titilla de son sexe ce clitoris gorgé de sang retardant le moment d'ivresse mais fût prit à son propre jeu, le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec sa belle prit le dessus. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses il entra en elle d'un mouvement rapide se fondant dans cette douce moiteur pour la première fois. Kate haleta et gémit contre les lèvres de Rick savourant cette invasion plus que délectable. Il la laissa prendre la mesure de son intrusion puis commença à se mouvoir d'abord lentement puis elle amorça un mouvement de reins recherchant un contact plus appuyé. Voyant sa belle s'activer sous lui, il s'appuya sur ses genoux, augmenta le rythme de ses assauts et buta plus profondément en elle. Il attrapa ses hanches en la soulevant légèrement, avec ce changement, Kate agrippa les draps sentant le plaisir la grignoter petit à petit. La tête rejetée en arrière accusant les coups de plus en plus abyssaux de son petit ami elle se prépara à être emportée au paradis.

Elle sentit ses parois intimes se contracter violemment lorsqu'un orgasme explosif lui fit crier son nom.

\- Riiiiiiick.

Il donna un dernier coup de rein et la combinaison de son nom crié par sa belle, le resserrement de son intimité et la vue de Kate jouissant sous ses assauts provoqua sa libération en elle dans un râle bien masculin. Il se stoppa essoufflé et contempla la femme qui s'était offerte à lui. Rick descendit sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Vous êtes incroyable détective Beckett.

\- Vous êtes pas mal non plus Mr l'écrivain.

Puis il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle se mordit l'index un peu gênée par le compliment et surtout ravie d'avoir enfin osé. Il remonta le draps sur leurs corps luisant l'enlaça amoureusement laissant leurs cœurs s'accorder pour reprendre un rythme normal. C'est ainsi lié qu'ils s'endormirent heureux de s'être enfin trouvé.

Elle en était persuadée, ils seront heureux ensemble, éternellement ensemble.

* * *

alors?

si vous avez une idée pour un prochain one shot dites moi...


End file.
